<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Hit by Kateis_Cakeis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928856">Just Another Hit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis'>Kateis_Cakeis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Salazar… Benji’s roommate and friend. And, apparently, a rival assassin. What was merely supposed to be another mission, something he could easily get done on a night like this… suddenly turned into a hellish reality.</p><p>A hit, on Victor, and a hit, on himself… Destiny could be cruel indeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Hit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benji sat on the bench, lounging on it, arm over the side. He stared out at the park before him, at the trees highlighted by streetlights, at the calm of the animals out this late. The feeling of the cool air on his skin, the foreboding destiny of the atmosphere around him. Hmm, it was quite the night, and it was about to get a whole lot more mysterious.</p><p>The messenger slipped into view, sitting on the other end of the bench, also staring out. He placed a file down, as discreetly as someone could. Benji reached over and took it into his hands, opening it up.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>The world had to be kidding him.</p><p>“You are aware–” he began.</p><p>“Yes, we’re aware,” the messenger said, a laugh in his voice. Mocking, of course. “What? Did you really think <em>he </em>was a programmer?”</p><p>“Actually, yes, it seemed plausible. Have you seen his bedroom?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Exactly, don’t throw stones.” Benji bit at his lip. Fuck… “Does that mean–”</p><p>The messenger hummed. “Our sources informed us that he has been tasked to kill you.”</p><p>“I have to go.” He closed the file and past it back over. He didn’t need to know any more, he knew Victor, well enough. But it didn’t escape his attention that his confirmed kills far surpassed any rookie agent. This guy knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Good luck, he’s one of their best.”</p><p>“And I’m one of yours.” Benji stood, shoving his hands into his pockets as he headed out of the park, as quickly as his legs could carry him, without raising any suspicions of any passer-by’s.</p><p>Where would Victor Salazar stash his weapons? Did he operate out of their apartment? Was that what he used the expensive computer rig for? Because Victor had once ranted on about computer specs, and his computer was <em>good</em>. He had a decent monitor too, and frankly… brilliant headphones.</p><p>Should Benji have noticed? Maybe. He was a skilled assassin, in every sense. Known for getting in and out quickly, or turning up the charm if things got hairy. But… this was… He had been living with Victor for a year now. Ever since they met in a coffee shop and hit it off. Victor had needed a place to stay, and Benji had needed a roommate as a cover.</p><p>What were the odds?</p><p>He rushed on home, quicker than ever. Not in all his time had he been so desperate to get into that apartment and grab his gun. Not in all the days he had past Victor in the hall had he been concerned about him noticing a gun at his hip, because to most it was hard to tell, but to trained assassins…</p><p>Had he ever noticed? Why hadn’t he threatened him if he had? Was Victor as clueless as him?</p><p>There were so many questions and… no time to answer them. The only advantage Benji truly had here was that he knew Victor was gay, and that Victor had once or twice suggested they hooked up. A tempting offer Benji had always declined due to the avoidance of dragging civilians into his life, being his roommate had been tempting fate enough but…</p><p>Well, that didn’t matter anymore because Victor <em>wasn’t </em>a civilian, he was an assassin, just like Benji.</p><p>He ran up to their apartment, unlocking the door with ease, quickly locking it behind him. If he was to use himself to his advantage, he had to work with swiftness and with confidence that this would <em>work</em>. Victor was a good friend, but… good friends couldn’t come between work. Not work like this anyway.</p><p>After a search around the house, he found nothing. Every room was clear. He had time…</p><p>Benji shucked his jacket off, throwing it onto his bed. He pulled his shirt and pants off, turning to his wardrobe, grabbing his dark blue dress shirt (with small little roses on it) and his work pants for parties. They perfectly hugged his thighs and ass, while allowing for ease of movement. Standing in front of his mirror, he got dressed. As his fingers landed on his shirt buttons, he tilted his head.</p><p>No…</p><p>Better not.</p><p>He left it unbuttoned, and while he considered a tie, he didn’t want to give Victor <em>any </em>advantage. He pulled his smart shoes on, ones that usually allowed him to parkour if needed. Not that he imagined them leaving this apartment tonight. One would stand victorious, and the other…</p><p>He ripped open his bed drawer, that he usually left locked, but had unlocked it just before leaving for the meeting. For ease of access, as he usually suited up for a mission after receiving the brief. He pulled out a box, unlocking it with a code that was nothing more than muscle memory. Inside lay his gun, his ammo, some knives, and his belt.</p><p>He pulled his belt around himself, fastening it with deft fingers. Easily, he placed all the ammo into their pouch, pushing the gun into the holster. He slipped the throwing knives into their own sheathes along the right side of the belt. Swiftly, he checked himself over, nodding curtly.</p><p>All was ready to go.</p><p>After the fastest search of his life, he determined that Victor likely kept his weapons in his wardrobe, but Benji couldn’t be sure. For all he knew, Victor already had his weapons on him. Every assassin did things differently.</p><p>With a roll of his shoulders, Benji climbed onto Victor’s bed, setting himself up. He pulled his gun out, leaving one clip of ammo on the covers. He lay back upon the pillows and waited. This was all he had now, the power of gay panic and–</p><p>Could he really kill Victor? The guy he had stayed up late with many, many times, laughing their heads off at some silly movie. The guy who had once cried his eyes out because his favourite character had died in a show, and Benji had made him cookies to cheer him up. The guy who had helped him with countless things. The guy who he… Well.</p><p>The door clicked open, the hinge they needed to oil squeaked loudly, footsteps followed. Oh <em>shit</em>.</p><p>“Benji…? Are you here…?!” Victor called out, voice wavering. Huh…</p><p>Benji breathed as slowly as he could, listening in carefully. Victor’s footsteps echoed through the house, in a similar pattern to the one Benji had followed earlier. Checking the kitchen first, then the bathroom, followed by Benji’s room. The living room was automatically checked, as it was what the apartment opened up into. A deliberate choice Benji had looked out for, as an open room could lead to an easy escape, while a corridor was more likely to be his demise.</p><p>Benji saw the end of the gun poke into the room first, and so he reached for his own gun, pressing it flat against his neck, tilting his head as he pushed himself up onto one elbow. Victor soon stepped into the room, and he quickly turned his aim on Benji, before his eyes flashed, and his hands very nearly fumbled.</p><p>“Hey, handsome,” Benji drawled, tone low, voice rough. “How about you put that gun down?”</p><p>“Benji…” Victor said, but it came out less threatening and more… wanting?</p><p>God, had he gay panicked the man that much <em>already</em>? He hadn’t even started yet. He dragged the gun from his neck, down his chest, slowly, very slowly, he had to keep Victor’s attention on the gayness of the situation and not the, uh, assassin-ness of the situation.</p><p>“You know, we don’t have to kill each other,” Benji said, smirking as the gun inched lower.</p><p>Victor clenched his jaw. “We won’t kill <em>each other</em>, one of us is going to die, and one of us will live.”</p><p>Benji bit at his bottom lip, placing the flat of the gun just above his crotch. “What if… we don’t?”</p><p>Victor, in his full suit (because of course), strode forward, right up to the edge of the bed. Gun still aimed perfectly at Benji’s head. “Get up, load your gun, and let’s do this. No more playing around.”</p><p>Benji cocked a smile. He inched further up the bed, grabbing the clip as he went. He pushed himself up against the headboard, spreading his legs. “Come and get me.”</p><p>“I could shoot you, right now.”</p><p>“Then shoot me, <em>right now</em>.”</p><p>Victor breathed in deeply, and breathed out with the fury of an angry, angry man… “Fuck you.”</p><p>Benji teasingly bit at his bottom lip, unable to keep the amusement off his face. “I know I denied it many, many times, but… you know, if that’s the way I have to go.”</p><p>Victor steadied his gun, aiming for Benji’s chest now. “Fight me.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Benji–”</p><p>“Victor…” Benji grinned, twisting the gun around his finger. “I wonder… what would happen, if you put that gun down, and we just… battled it out the old-fashioned way.”</p><p>“Fists?”</p><p>Benji hummed in agreement.</p><p>Victor unloaded his gun and tossed it to the other side of the room. “A bullet is too good for you anyway.” His eyes darkened, hardened, slipping into his assassin demeanour with every passing second. “I read your file.”</p><p>Benji pushed his gun to the floor. “And I briefly skimmed yours. Impressive work for a twenty-seven year old.”</p><p>“Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere, B.”</p><p>Benji shrugged, lounging against the headboard. “Maybe it won’t, but I know you enough, Victor.” He smiled, lips upturning slowly, he knew how it looked. Menacing, scary, evil… “I’m going to make you scream.”</p><p>“And there he is…!” Victor’s eyes narrowed, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. “The assassin.”</p><p>Benji rolled onto his knees, crawling forward on them. “Do you want to know how I will make you scream…?”</p><p>Victor took one step away from the bed. “How?”</p><p>Ooo, he was entertaining him. Benji whipped a knife out, twirling it between his fingers. “Well, babe, it’s simple.” He threw the knife and it skimmed right past Victor’s head, lodging itself in the wardrobe behind him. Benji launched himself off the bed, barrelling into Victor, pushing him up against the very wardrobe his knife had just made its home. He moved in close to Victor’s ear, whispering, “Think you can beat me?”</p><p>Victor chuckled lowly, leaning in close to Benji’s ear, breathing hotly. “Yes.”</p><p>As Benji tried to back away, Victor caught him by the arm, pulling him close. Before he had any time to think at all, Victor was twisting his arm behind his back, kicking his legs out. Benji had been in this position many times before, so he easily twisted himself out of there, grabbing Victor as he turned around, pulling him off balance and onto the floor.</p><p>Benji stood and pulled his knife out of the wardrobe door, shoving it back into its sheath. Victor jumped back up, raising his fists, and Benji raised his eyebrows in reply. God, they were really doing this, weren’t they? All those late nights, those hard mornings, the comforting, all the food they had made each other to cheer them up. Was it all just for nothing now they were a hit?</p><p>Were they really <em>just</em> another hit?</p><p>“What would you like to do to me, right now?” Benji asked, smirking, placing a hand at his hip, dipping a couple fingers underneath his waistband.</p><p>“I want you to die,” Victor said, but his voice wavered, his tone betrayed him. No… that’s not what he wanted at all.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Victor made a noise that was <em>oh so close</em> to growling. “Just fight me, B. Fucking fight me and see if you can kill me.”</p><p>Benji chuckled, stepping forward. “I could, easily.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for?”</p><p>Benji glanced downwards, blinking slowly. He looked to Victor, lips curling. “I want you to know that if you do kill me, you’ll never get any ass this <em>ass</em>assin has.”</p><p>Victor groaned in what sounded like frustration. Stepping in close, he punched Benji in the gut and took a hand to his throat, backing him up against the wall. His eyes flashed, the assassin within, <em>the killer</em>, was begging to get out, to have another kill, to feed on Benji’s blood tonight. “Is this really how you want to go, Benji?”</p><p>Benji punched Victor’s arm, immediately disabling any pathetic attempt to choke him there (which, it definitely didn’t go unnoticed how he wasn’t trying to fully harm him). He struck Victor in the face with the heel of his palm, sending him stumbling backwards. To avoid any rebuttal, Benji dove for the bed, rolling across it to the other side. Now, there was an ocean of a room between them.</p><p>“Victor, please… I know you’d love to kill me while we’re fucking,” Benji said with a sweet smile, head tilted like he was nothing but an innocent boy.</p><p>Victor rolled his head around, rubbing at the spot Benji had struck. His eyes were darker than before, like he wished harm to Benji’s person, but, surely not, right? “Tempting, but no, you’re <em>going </em>to fight me.”</p><p>“It’s tempting, you said?”</p><p>“<em>Benji</em>!” Victor warned, definitely with a growl to it.</p><p>Benji pressed himself up against the wall behind him, playing with his shirt collar, head tilted to the side, towards Victor. “You could… come over here and… <em>play </em>with me.”</p><p>Victor stalked towards him, with the expression of a man that only wanted one thing. “I’m gonna come over there and <em>kill </em>you.”</p><p>“Oh, really? How’s that going for you so fa– AH!”</p><p>Benji definitely had a big mouth… but what he had right now, was an aching shin, and a knife to his throat. Victor had him, once again, pinned to the wall. Which Benji wasn’t entirely opposed to, it was nice to have Victor against him, just… it would have been nicer for it to be in a less life threatening way and more of a… sexy way. Even so, this was close enough, and his life could still be saved yet.</p><p>“You know…” Victor whispered, close to Benji’s ear, <em>again</em>. It did things, to his brain, to his… “I could slice your neck right now, and you could count down the seconds you have to live, because you’re a professional, you know what every strike, stab, chop, hack, slice, graze, shot, can do to a person. You would know exactly how many seconds, or minutes, you’d have.” He moved the knife ever so slightly to the left. “How would you like to die, quickly, or slowly?”</p><p>Benji wrapped his hand around Victor’s wrist, baring his neck just that little bit more. He could easily – accidentally – push Victor’s hand, push the knife right into his neck. One wrong move, and this would all be over in a flash. “Kill me then, do it, I dare you.” He smirked, blowing a breath towards Victor’s ear. “Or… you could kiss me instead. Kiss me, Vic, and I’ll show you a good time.”</p><p>Victor laughed, pulling back, staring right into Benji’s eyes. “Or show me a good death.”</p><p>“You? Never. A good death doesn’t suit you.” Benji gripped Victor’s wrist tighter, wrenching his hand away from his throat. He punched Victor’s wrist, to which he flinched, opening his hand. The knife went clattering to the floor and, before he could recover, Benji grabbed Victor’s head, bringing it down onto his knee.</p><p>Victor lost balance, falling to the floor, and Benji stood over him, grinning. Blood ran from Victor’s nose, and he wiped it away, staring up at Benji with the eyes of a man who was absolutely beyond ready to kill. But that wasn’t happening. Benji <em>wasn’t </em>dying today.</p><p>Victor went for Benji’s legs, trying to kick them out, but Benji stepped out of the way, and sat down, right on Victor’s hips. He bent over him, pushing his shoulders down against the ground. He smiled above him, and Victor scowled, squirming. But Benji had too good a hold on him, <em>for now</em>.</p><p>“How do you usually kill a target?” he asked, voice low, dark, eager for a kill, but no, not tonight. He had to calm the beast within.</p><p>Victor stopped squirming, staring at Benji with earnest. With the calmest eyes he’d seen in this entire situation. No longer was the assassin studying his every move, this was his friend. “I usually shoot them in the head, in and out, never seen. Clean, easy, done.”</p><p>“Then why am <em>I </em>alive?”</p><p>Victor clenched his jaw, very nearly growling, trying to move his arms, but Benji smashed his shoulders against the ground. “B–”</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?!”</p><p>“Because you don’t deserve an easy death. You lied to me!”</p><p>“Lied?! God, look at who’s talking!”</p><p>“You’ve killed so many people, B! Your file said you killed world leaders!”</p><p>Benji groaned, rolling his eyes. “And like you haven’t? Your file said you killed the 45<sup>th</sup> president…!”</p><p>Victor sighed out, huffing. “Yeah, like he didn’t deserve that death?”</p><p>“And you’re trying to say the others didn’t? Those world leaders had committed war crimes and broke <em>international law</em>!”</p><p>“Argh! Fuck you!”</p><p>“Fuck you too!”</p><p>Victor stared up at him, panting. He rolled his jaw, eyes going hard once again. “I have to kill you.”</p><p>Benji inched closer to Victor’s face, to his lips. “Do you?”</p><p>“What is your plan, B? Kiss me silly, fuck me? Then what? We still have to report to our bosses tonight, tell ‘em we got the job done.”</p><p>“Would you like me to kiss you?”</p><p>Victor struggled against him, but Benji kept him pinned. “Stop trying to change the subject!”</p><p>“This is the subject,” Benji said with a smirk, and Victor scowled even more so than before, truly fighting against Benji now, and before he knew it, Victor had freed an arm enough to push at Benji, forcing him onto the ground, onto his back.</p><p>Victor pulled a knife from Benji’s belt, tossing it from his left to his right hand. Just as Benji had done, Victor straddled his hips, pinning him down by simply pressing the knife up against his neck. “How do you usually kill?”</p><p>Benji thinned his lips, biting at them. “<em>Well</em>… I don’t usually lie on the victim’s bed playing with my gun. I do the same as you, shoot and get out. Occasionally I might turn to knives, but I mainly use my gun.”</p><p>“So why am I alive?”</p><p>He sighed, staring at Victor like he truly didn’t know him, because he <em>didn’t</em>. “Isn’t that obvious?”</p><p>“You… <em>really</em>, want to fuck me?” Victor furrowed his brow, like he was recounting all the times Benji had said no.</p><p>“No, no, no. Well, yes, but that’s not the point.” Benji slowly moved his hand up, careful of the knife pressed to his neck. He curled his hand into Victor’s hair, staring at him with nothing but truth in his eyes. “I don’t want to kill you. I like you, Victor, both as a friend and maybe… something else on top of that.”</p><p>“You–” Victor sat back, pulling the knife from Benji’s neck. “You’re telling the truth? No smug assassin banter?”</p><p>“Nope, none here. Just me, your friend.”</p><p>Victor closed his eyes, hanging his head. “Benji, you know we can’t. They’d just <em>make</em> us.”</p><p>“They asked me to kill you.” Benji sat up, caressing Victor’s cheek. “Frankly, I don’t want to be associated with them anymore. They know who you are, and they still asked <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Victor’s eyes burst open, and his friend was still present, the assassin’s eyes were only lurking in the background. “It’s a test. And we’re failing.”</p><p>“Then we fail. I’d rather fail than kill you.”</p><p>“They’ll kill us.”</p><p>“Let them try.”</p><p>“Benji…” Victor leant forward, pushing Benji back down against the floor, and that knife, that knife stayed in his hand. He pressed his knuckles into Benji’s chest, the knife just inches away. “I have to…”</p><p>Benji pushed his hand into Victor’s hair again. “No… babe, you don’t have to do everything they tell you. Right now, I’m promising this to you, <em>right now</em>, I will <em>not </em>kill you.”</p><p>Victor clenched the hand that held the knife tighter, before yelling out and throwing it across the room. Benji turned his head just enough to see that it had lodged right into the webcam above the computer. “It’s not on, they can’t see us, but if they hack into it, they won’t see shit.”</p><p>Benji looked to Victor, staring into those friendly eyes. “So, are you with me?”</p><p>“We’d have to make a deal, or run for the rest of our lives…”</p><p>“Or we could make our own agency, beat them at their own game.” Benji smirked. “We’re professionals, we can do whatever we want, and they can’t stop us. Aren’t you one of their best?”</p><p>Victor shifted his gaze far from Benji’s line of sight. He huffed and rolled off of him, lying flat next to him. “I got Assassin of the Year a few times. It’s this stupid award they give out, it doesn’t mean anything, but I guess it does?”</p><p>Benji rolled his head to the side, staring at Victor. “My messenger warned me that you were good, even said good luck, which he never does.”</p><p>“Huh, mine said I should tread lightly because I’d never see you coming.”</p><p>“Is that why you were so careful when you entered the apartment?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Victor chuckled. “I was cautious enough to check the ceilings.”</p><p>Benji burst out with a laugh, chuckling along with Victor. That was a good tactic, but no, it wasn’t one of his own. “Remember that time, when we met? And you got that call, was it really your friend, or was it a briefing?”</p><p>“A briefing. Had to assassinate a billionaire, nothing too interesting.”</p><p>“It seems all so obvious now…”</p><p>Victor hummed, sighing. “It does. That time you ran out of the house without a word?”</p><p>Benji blew out a breath, god, he was sure Victor had been napping. “Yeah, some big time fraudster.”</p><p>“And the time you were excited to cook dinner but bailed?”</p><p>“Had to go to England.” Benji tapped his fingers off his chest. “What about that time you were making that cake and ran out, claiming you needed flour, but then you texted me about a family emergency?”</p><p>“You never did question me about that.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to pry, it was in the early days.”</p><p>Victor looked to Benji now, facing him, with a slight smile to his lips. “I thought it was something urgent, but the agency just wanted to show me new weapons.”</p><p>Benji snorted, chuckling. “You didn’t come back for an entire day.”</p><p>“There were a lot of weapons.”</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>Victor rolled onto his side, staring at Benji, with those beautiful eyes that were so welcoming when death didn’t reside within them. He cupped Benji’s cheek, and his gaze, it was so magnetising, all Benji could do was watch, with bated breath. Then Victor was diving in, pressing his lips against Benji’s and <em>yes, yes</em>. This was what tonight was really about.</p><p>Their attraction.</p><p>And now the truth was out in the open, what could stop them? Because Benji’s work was all that held him back before, but Victor was just like him, and that was a relief in ways, because they could have this now. No one had to die, certainly not them by the other’s hand.</p><p>Victor straddled his hips, and this time, there was no threat of death to it, no pinning him down with the intent to shove a knife in his throat, or his chest, just the sweet delight of getting to kiss Victor. He pushed his hand into his hair, pulling at the strands slightly as he got lost in the way Victor’s lips felt against his own. It was <em>intoxicating. </em>Especially after a fight like that.</p><p>All too soon, Victor left his lips, kissing down his jaw, saying, “When you said that I’d love to kill you while we fucked, that implied…” He trailed off, kissing right by his ear, his breath warm, hot. Benji wanted <em>more</em>, and far less talk. “Have you ever killed someone like that?”</p><p>Benji dragged Victor back in for a kiss. “Yes,” he said in between kisses. “A few times, when I’m bored.”</p><p>Victor broke the kiss, cocking his head. “How can I trust you?”</p><p>He grinned now, all wide and happy, but he couldn’t keep his sinister side out. He wanted no harm to come to Victor, but he had killed some horrible people in more compromising positions than they were in now. “You’ll just have to, handsome. You can never know for sure.” He cupped Victor’s cheek, gazing into his eyes. “But I don’t want to harm you, the only reason I ever said no to you was because…” He traced his thumb over Victor’s lips, those soft and delicious lips he was never gonna get enough of, “I didn’t want to drag you into an assassin’s life. But now I know the truth… Victor, I <em>want </em>you.”</p><p>Victor hung his head. “Then I trust you.” His eyes flicked to Benji’s, boring into his soul. “But if you fatally injure me, I’m taking you down with me.”</p><p>Benji smirked, pulling Victor in for a kiss, long, slow, sweet, and the beast, the killer within, quietened down for the night. “Entirely fair.” He pulled back an inch, searching Victor’s face for a moment. “How can I trust <em>you</em> then?”</p><p>Victor dove down, nipping at Benji’s earlobe. He groaned, wondering where this was going, if he was going to get an answer, and then… “I didn’t want to kill you, I just… thought I had to.” He kissed his temple, then down his jaw. “But, as you said,” He left a bruising kiss against his lips, “you’ll just have to trust me.”</p><p>Benji hummed. “Then I trust in you, and in the person who once made a cake at 2am because I had a nightmare.”</p><p>Victor frowned, furrowing his brow. The atmosphere suddenly became dense, and Benji wanted nothing more than for the sexiness to come back. “Was that about… work?”</p><p>Benji glanced away, shrugging. Having a serious conversation while under Victor was a weird place to be in, but, well… “Maybe. Had a bad mission once, still haunts me.”</p><p>Victor brushed back strands of hair that had fallen into Benji’s face. “Missions haunting you is never easy.”</p><p>“Nope.” Benji pulled Victor in for another kiss, bruising this time, messy. He didn’t care, he wanted to get back on track, and Victor quickly got with the picture, smoothing his hand up Benji’s side, and his hand was so… perfect against his bare skin. “Are we gonna fuck tonight?”</p><p>“How long until your people notice?” Victor asked, right as his fingers found Benji’s nipple. “I give mine an hour.”</p><p>“I give mine less.”</p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>Victor leant back in, kissing deeply as his fingers rubbed at Benji’s nipple. Benji curled his hand at Victor’s neck, pulling at the short hairs as Victor sucked at his tongue, a moan escaping his throat. They were finally, <em>finally</em> getting into a rhythm, moving in tandem. Together. And so, the learning process in this quick and fun round commenced.</p><p>Or so Benji thought, but it wasn’t meant to be, as a bang echoed upon their front door. They broke apart, and Victor looked up, shaking his head just as there was a loud crack.</p><p>“That was quick,” Victor said with a sigh.</p><p>Benji groaned, turning his head to peer out of the door. “Cockblockers.”</p><p>Victor snorted and crawled off of Benji, slowly closing the door. That would give them time, and hopefully, whichever group of assassins this was, wouldn’t notice them yet. Benji bounced up, rolling across the bed to the other side of the room, where his gun was. He picked it up, along with the clip, and loaded it up. Victor did the same with his gun, glancing to Benji with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Benji nodded to the door, and they approached with care, missing all of the creaky floorboards that resided in this room. Victor stood in front of it, hand clasped upon the handle, body completely hidden. Benji, meanwhile, had his back against the wall next to it, and he peered out. Hmm, one, two, three… four, five… oh! Six. He held up his hand, miming five, then one.</p><p>Victor nodded, holding up three fingers, pointing to Benji, then himself. With a nod, Benji tried to indicate that Victor should shoot for the ones to the right, and that he could go for the ones on the left. And with a final nod, the plan was in place.</p><p>Benji held up his fingers again, eyebrows raised. Victor did nothing but smile.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>Victor flung open the door, and Benji crouched, shooting at the guy heading towards the kitchen, then the one behind him, followed up by the one at the door. One, two, three bullets, three down. Without a second to react properly. Nothing more than the third trying to aim their gun towards them. Victor’s shots had also rang out, three in total, and three lay dead.</p><p>Headshots. As easy as one two three.</p><p>Especially to the trained assassin with years of experience, and named one of the best in their field. Benji stood up, brushing himself down, and Victor visibly relaxed, breathing out as if it had been more of a nuisance than a life or death situation.</p><p>“We should pack,” Benji said, buttoning up his shirt, holstering his gun. “You have a car, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. And one I own myself, it isn’t the agency’s.” Victor dove for his wardrobe, pulling out some fake plates. “For the journey ahead?”</p><p>“Good idea. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>Benji rushed to his room, pulling out his duffle back already filled to the brim with clothes, and a few boxed up weapons. It was always meant to be his ‘going on the run’ bag, but for when he had to go into hiding from big targets, not because he was running from the agency. But… well, they were behind them now, because he was with Victor, all the way.</p><p>He packed a few more essentials, as well as anything remotely sentimental. Grabbing some food for the journey as well. He had no idea where they were going, any safe house he knew of was the agency’s. Maybe Victor had somewhere to go, but if not… There was ways of getting what they wanted, as long as they were careful about it.</p><p>“Got everything?” Benji asked, ten minutes later, leaning on the wall next to their front door, duffle bag at his feet.</p><p>Victor glanced down at his bag, shrugging. “I can’t take my computer case with me, so I guess I have.”</p><p>Benji snorted, smiling. “Is that what took you so long? You were grabbing your parts?”</p><p>Victor approached him, stepping over the bodies and twirling his car keys around his finger. “Might as well, it’s a good computer.”</p><p>“Okay then.” He pushed off the wall, picking up his bag. “Let’s go, before they send more.”</p><p>Their door was busted from where the assassins broke in, so they left it be and headed out. Hopefully, their gunshots hadn’t alerted the neighbours too much, but then… that was wistful thinking. From the looks of it though, everyone was either asleep or cowering inside their apartments, which was good enough.</p><p>The police had probably been called, but most likely wouldn’t arrive until they were long gone.</p><p>As they got out onto the street, Victor unlocked his car and Benji dove into the passenger seat, throwing his duffle bag into the back. Victor, meanwhile, carefully placed his bag in the back before slipping into his seat, starting up the car.</p><p>“We’re doing this,” he said, stern, like he was saying it to himself.</p><p>Benji nodded. “Yeah, we’re doing this.”</p><p>Victor pulled away, and all of a sudden… Benji was leaving his home. It had been his apartment for about four years now, felt weird that he could never return. But this was the start of a new era. With Victor, an assassin from a rival agency, one who should never have been his friend in the first place, but who was now… his… something. They’d end up being boyfriends, Benji was sure.</p><p>Assassin boyfriends, with a thirst for blood. After whoever approved the order for them to go after the other. Benji used to brag about Victor being his roommate, so someone must have known beforehand. Especially because the messenger had said as much.</p><p>And the assassins who broke into their apartment looked like ones from Benji’s agency… They were onto him the second he had accepted the briefing.</p><p>This, running away together, was their best chance. No one could know what their next move was because <em>they</em> had no idea, and Benji could easily be unpredictable. He guessed Victor was just the same.</p><p>He lay his head against the window, watching the city fade away. Hmm. It was time for a fresh start, a new life. Maybe he hadn’t envisioned it this way, but it was good enough.</p><p>“I’ve always loved road trips,” he said, wistfully.</p><p>Victor scoffed, sounding amused. “If you want to call it that.”</p><p>Benji smiled, glancing to Victor. “It’s close enough. So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“To go…” Victor drummed his fingers off the steering wheel, eyes firm on the road, “anywhere we want to.”</p><p>“To Dollywood it is then!”</p><p>With a laugh, Victor reached over and shoved at Benji’s shoulder. “No, never again.”</p><p>Benji snorted, yeah, their last trip there was a bit of a disaster. But that story was for another day. “Then, where to?”</p><p>“As I said, anywhere.”</p><p>“Then… should we go with the flow?”</p><p>Victor glanced to him, grinning. “Let’s.”</p><p>Benji smiled and leant his head against the window once again. Anywhere… It did sound nice. For once, in a very long time, there was finally no plan, no routine for tomorrow, no messenger calling him out at bizarre hours of the night. They were on their own, but together. And they could do anything.</p><p>Who could possibly stop them?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what I get for joining a LV discord..... :P</p><p>Come talk to me on <a href="https://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/">tumblr! :D</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>